We are applying to sustain support for years 36 to 40 of The Experimental Pathology of Cardiovascular Disease Training Program (CVP) at the University of Washington's School of Medicine. CVP is an institutional National Research Service Award (NRSA) that has been continuously funded by the NHLBI since 1978. Our proposal builds upon a strong tradition of training independent scientists at both the pre- and postdoctoral levels. Since vascular biology began as a field of cell biology in the early 1970's, CVP has played a major role in this field. Our focus continues to be on the study of heart and blood vessels using innovative tools. Our emphasis today is on stem cell biology, membrane biology, genetics and genomics. CVP continues to focus on innovation by training new independent investigators who benefit from the synergies produced by the extensive interdisciplinary research of our faculty. This collaboration is an important bridge to translate research into applications important to clinical diseases including atherosclerosis, hypertension, and heart failure. Therapeutic opportunities will grow out of our major foci of interest in stem cel biology, regenerative medicine and genetics. This program is the major source of support for basic sciences training in cardiovascular biology and in stem cell biology at the University of Washington and in the Pacific Northwest.